The conventional domestic heating appliances using hard and liquid fuel are at least 120% hazardous for the environment and the economy. The loss of heat in conventional heating appliances is rather high since in most cases the appliance has to keep burning and operating in order to maintain desired level of temperature. This inefficient means of burning of the fuel results in using more fuel to attain and maintain the desired level of temperature, which in turn results in more expense for the user leading to more economic outlays. Inefficiency of the traditional fuel burning systems of burning the fuel further leads to disposing more of undesirable fumes and smog causing damage to the environment.
The object of this invention is to supply a more efficient system for burning the fuel which is more economical and less hazardous to the economy. A new heating appliance to be used domestically in apartments to replace the conventional heating appliances has been designed to overcome these problems. The appliance constructed according to this invention utilizes a battery type system suitable to be used domestically in any closed indoor environment. The appliance according to this new system, in comparison to the conventional systems, has only a 20% hazardous effect on the environment and the economy. The technical features of the appliance is described below with references to the accompanying drawings.